ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Decepticons
The Decepticons'Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.1). ''Narrator says: "Two factions -- the Autobots and the Decepticons -- used every means at their disposal to gain an edge." are one of the two primary factions of native inhabitants of the planet Cybertron. History The long and protracted civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons came to an abrupt end on Cybertron when the former left the planet. The Decepticons were too preoccupied to pursue them due to the arrival of Gozer the Traveler. Shockwave, Starscream, Megatron, and Soundwave approached the Temple of Gozer. Gozer announced "The Traveler has come." Megatron demanded it to explain itself or face his wrath. Shockwave warned against antagonizing it and cautioned against its power was beyond his sensors' ability to categorize. Starscream had enough of their inaction and fired at Gozer. Gozer blocked his attack with its right hand then countered with lightning. Megatron berated Starscream. Soundwave suggested broadcasting a distress beacon. Starscream thought the Decepticons should have fled the planet, too. Megatron stated they did not flee and declared he would deal with Gozer himself. Megatron walked up the temple stairs. Vinz Clortho charged and leaped at him. Megatron knocked him aside. Megatron walked up to Gozer and asked why it came to his world. Gozer replied to came to end Cybertron and implored him to choose. Megatron didn't understand. Gozer explained it was time to choose the form of their destruction then quickly stated it was done. Starscream became worried. Shockwave asked him what he did. Starscream claimed he did nothing but had a fleeting thought about how he could be mighty enough to destroy the planet. Gozer's Destructor form manifested, a larger version of Starscream. Megatron shot Starscream in the right shoulder. He vowed he would pay for his indiscretion then ordered the alarm to be sounded. The other Decepticons rallied to them. The Decepticons battled Megascream and endured death on a scale they never experienced before. The four heads on Megascream's necklace fired energy blasts at them as Megascream ripped Devastator in half then fatally punched Predaking in the chest. Soundwave confirmed he suffered critical damage and Devastator was deactivated. Shockwave stated their greatest weapons had failed. Starscream declared Cybertron was lost. Megatron smacked him and refused to accept that outcome. He still blamed Starscream for their predicament and explained he didn't fight to liberate Cybertron from Autobots just to see it fall to a god. Kremzeek appeared to them and stated destruction was always assured when Gozer the Traveler came. Kremzeek offered a way to escape. Shockwave countered with a strategic retreat as the more logical course of action. Soundwave pointed out the Decepticons' long-range vessels were already destroyed and thus, escape was unlikely. Shockwave conceded they should hear the offer out. Megatron yelled they weren't cowards. Shockwave asserted their extinction served no purpose and asked Megatron if his pride demanded the end of them all. Megatron was silent then told Kremzeek to tell them what his offer would cost. Kremzeek promised to deliver them from Gozer's wrath but at a high price. With no other choice other than destruction, Megatron accepted. Kremzeek destroyed Megatron's body. Starscream prematurely celebrated the end of Megatron and failed to see he was actually converted into a ghost. Shockwave and Soundwave were converted into ghosts next. Instead of pledging servitude, and aid in securing the Allspark, Megatron, Shockwave, and Soundwave turned on Kremzeek and surrounded him. Insulted by their refusal, Kremzeek absorbed them. Starscream knelt, pledged loyalty, and was changed into a ghost. Cybertron was destroyed along with the rest of the Decepticons. 1000 years later, give or take, the ghost of Starscream manifested on Earth demanding to speak to the Autobot. It manifested in the presence of the Ghostbusters and was quickly trapped without a fuss. The Autobot, Ectronymous Diamatron revealed himself and mused Starscream was talking about him. The dispersal of Kremzeek at the Grosbeak Generating Station freed Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream. Megatron vowed to destroy Optimus once and for all. Optimus instead brought up Starscream's request to help find new bodies and extended it to them. He tried to tell Megatron the war was over. Megatron stated the war wasn't over until he destroyed him. Optimus declared he didn't want to fight. He disconnected his Proton Pack from his Ion Blaster. Megatron called him a coward. Optimus plugged the pack cord directly into his right wrist then stated he was just tired of war but wasn't afraid of no ghost. He generated a Proton Axe. Optimus and Megatron continued to battle each other. Megatron ordered the others to destroy Ectotron but Shockwave spoke up and declined to Megatron's surprise. Shockwave explained Optimus' offer was agreeable and it was only logical for them to work with the Autobots to restore their physical forms but emphasized they would still follow him if he had to strength to win. Soundwave added it was not in their best interests to hasten Autobot destruction. Megatron vowed he would deal with them when he was done with Optimus and they would regret their decision. Optimus implored Megatron to listen to the others because they just wanted to help him. Megatron extended his left arm and slapped Optimus then stated his help was worthless. He claimed the Decepticons died on Cybertron because of the Autobots' cowardice. Optimus denied that was true. Starscream opened fire on the Ghostbusters and declared he still had unfinished business with Peter. They scattered. Shockwave wondered if they should stop Starscream but the destruction of lesser beings of no use to him was a welcome change of pace after they were trapped in Kremzeek for thousands of years. Soundwave found his assessment valid. They joined in on shooting at the Ghostbusters. Soundwave observed they carried Proton Packs and suggested exercising caution in attack. Peter teased Winston about keeping quiet. Shockwave found portable nuclear power amusing. Winston wasn't having any of the blame and reminded Peter that Starscream's quarrel was with him then he wrangled Soundwave. Soundwave realized he was confined with a positively charged Proton Stream and could not break free. He created subservient manifestations based on Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw, Mini-Cassette Decepticons that formerly served him in life. Ray threw a Proton Grenade at Ravage and yelled out his theory about taking out Soundwave to make the manifestations dissipate. Winston threw out a Trap and ducked a laser. He compared it to being in a G.I. Joe cartoon. Soundwave was trapped and the manifestations dissipated. Starscream decided to retreat and strike at a time of his choosing. He vowed he would be back for Peter and laughed maniacally. Shockwave was trapped shortly after. Megatron discovered by accident he could possess other Cybertronians after he fell on Ectotron. The Ghostbusters quickly came up with a plan and had Optimus flip Ectotron onto his back. Ray jumped atop his chest and force feed him a canister of positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime. Megatron was ejected but he came up with a new plan: possess Optimus Prime and rule over an empire as he conquered whole worlds. Megatron rushed towards Optimus but Ectotron wrangled him at the last second then Ray Trapped him. Optimus decided to take the three trapped Decepticons with him, get them new bodies, and attempt rehabilitation. Peter was skeptical. Ray noted freedom was the right of all sentient beings. Optimus felt deja vu and speculated they could learn a lot from the Decepticons and help all be one again. Ectotron asked him if he really thought Megatron could be rehabilitated. Optimus stated he would always hope then admitted it was an interesting experience that would be long remembered. Ectotron departed Earth to explore space and look for more Cybertronian ghosts that could be saved. Nacelle Nacelle fought in the civil war. To learn more, see article at Transformers Wiki. Laserbeak Laserbeak fought in the civil war. To learn more, see article at Transformers Wiki. Hotlink Hotlink fought in the civil war. Hotlink used his flame thrower on Megascream at the end of the civil war. To learn more, see article at Transformers Wiki. Sunstorm Sunstorm fought in the civil war. To learn more, see article at Transformers Wiki. Thundercracker Thundercracker fought in the civil war. Flying in his Cybertron form, he shot in vain at The Ark as if lifted off. To learn more, see article at Transformers Wiki. Skywarp Skywarp fought in the civil war. Flying in his Cybertron form, he shot in vain at The Ark as if lifted off. To learn more, see article at Transformers Wiki. Reflector Reflector fought in the civil war. Three of them shot in vain at The Ark as if lifted off. To learn more, see article at Transformers Wiki. Sentinels Sentinels fought in the battle against Megascream. Dropkick Transport and Warrior drones fought against Megascream but many were blown up. Dark Guardian A Dark Guardian fought in the battle against Megascream. Onslaught Onslaught fought in the battle against Megascream. Predaking Predaking was considered one of the Decepticons' greatest weapons.Soundwave (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2019) (Comic p.9). Soundwave says: "Predaking status... critically damaged."Shockwave (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2019) (Comic p.9). Shockwave says: "Our greatest weapons have failed, Megatron." He fought in the battle against Megascream and suffered critical damage after Megascream punched him in the chest. Devastator Devastator was considered one of the Decepticons' greatest weapons.Soundwave (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2" (2019) (Comic p.9). Soundwave says: "Devastator status... deactivated." He fought in the battle against Megascream and was ripped in half. Crosscut Crosscut fought in the battle against Megascream. His body lay on a roof near Shockwave, Soundwave, Megatron, and Starscream. Straxus Straxus fought in the battle against Megascream. His body lay on a roof near Shockwave, Soundwave, Megatron, and Starscream. Soundwave See Soundwave. Starscream See Starscream. Megatron See Megatron. Shockwave See Shockwave. List of Decepticons Comic *Nacelle *Laserbeak *Hotlink *Sunstorm *Thundercracker *Skywarp *Reflector *Soundwave *Starscream *Megatron *Shockwave *Sentinels *Dropkick transport drone *Dark Guardian *Onslaught *Predaking *Dropkick warrior drones *Devastator *Crosscut *Straxus Covers or Nods only *Bombshell *Astrotrain *Thrust *Shrapnel *Blitzwing *Motormaster *Breakdown *Drag Strip *Wildrider *Dead End *Trypticon *Scrapper *Kickback *Rumble *Ravage Trivia *On Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 are: **Starscream (robot form; Decepticon Seekers, Commander) on the upper left. **Bombshell (robot form; Decepticon Insecticon) under Starscream. **Astrotrain (robot form; Decepticon Triple Changer) has its back to the reader being shot at by Ectotron. *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, in panel 2, the various Decepticons are: **In the air: ***On the left is Seeker Commander, Nacelle in tri-jet form. ***In the middle is Mini-Cassette, Laserbeak. ***On the right is Hotlink in tri-jet form. **In the bottom left is Sunstorm *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, in panel 3: **In air is Thundercracker and Skywarp in their tri-jet form. **The three similar Decepticons are Reflector. *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, the civil war mentioned is the second between the Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots were built to handle consumer goods and desired peace while the Decepticons were military hardware and desired conquest. The Autobots turned to stealth and learned to transform and won the first war. The second started in 9 million BCE and lasted 4 million years, putting a massive strain on the planet's resources. Several Autobots went on an interplanetary expedition but Megatron interfered and they crashed on Earth where they were left in a catatonic state until 1984 in the 1986 animated series. *On page 3 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, instead of the Ghostbusters, the four who face Gozer are Decepticons Soundwave, Starscream, Megatron, and Shockwave. *On cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 are: **Astrotrain (space shuttle, steam locomotive; Decepticon Triple Changer). **Thrust (robot form; Decepticon Seeker Conehead) is right of Astrotrain's shuttle form. *On page 8 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2, the following Decepticons who appear are: **Right of panel 2 is the Decepticon Seeker, Hotlink, with his flame thrower. He appeared in the pilot of the Transformers G1 animated series. **The various same looking purple Decepticons with dome heads being blown up are mass produced Sentinels. They appeared in the G1 animated series episode "The Revenge of Bruticus". **In the lower left corner, the three Decepticons are: ***A Dropkick, transport drone, with its back to the reader. ***Left of the Dropkick is a Dark Guardian, who were actually enforcers of the Quintessons when they ruled Cybertron. ***Back to the reader in the bottom corner is Onslaught. *On page 9 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2, the following Decepticons appear: **Behind Megascream is Predaking, a powerful Combiner of Predacons. **Below Predaking are Dropkick warrior drones. **Once again, the necklace worn by Megascream has the heads of Skyfire, Megatron, and Shockwave as well as the Matrix of Leadership. **The Decepticon ripped in half is the Combiner known as Devastator. **In panel 3, the two dead Decepticons are Crosscut on the left and Straxus on the right. They appeared in Marvel Comics' Transformers #18 (March 1986). *On Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3: **Shrapnel (beetle form; Decepticon Insecticon) is blasted by Peter. **Blitzwing (robot form, miG-25, battle tank; Decepticon Triple Changer) is right of "T" in "Secret". *On page 12 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 1, the vehicles are based on: **Stunticon Motormaster in his Kenworth K100 Aerodyne form. **Stunticon Breakdown in his Lamborghini Countach form. **Stunticon Drag Strip in his Tyrrell P34 Six Wheeler form. **Stunticon Wildrider in his Ferrari 308 GTB form. **Stunticon Dead End in his Porsche 928 form. *On page 19 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, the "Destro--" graffiti is a nod to Destron, the Japanese name of the Decepticons. *On page 20 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 1, the "Humans are Wimps" graffiti is from Marvel Comics' Transformers #23 (August 1986). The Battlechargers tagged the phrase on the Statue of Liberty. *On Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4: **Devastator (robot form; Decepticon Constructicon combined) is the towering green and purple Transformer. **Laserbeak (bird and cassette form; Decepticon Mini-Cassette) is in front of Devastator's right knee and in mid-air between Devastator and Soundwave. **Skywarp (jet form; Decepticon) is above Devastator. **Predaking (robot form; Decepticon Predacons combined) is right of Cosmos. **Soundwave (robot form; Decepticon Chief Intelligence Commander) is right of Bumblebee. **Thundercracker (F-15 Eagle form; Decepticon Seeker Commander) is right of Slimer. *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 2, the satellite equipment is the energy disk component stolen by the Constructicons at the start of the Transformers episode "Heavy Metal War". *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 2, the console right of Optimus has stills from: **Left Bottom: The light blue "We know return to Transformers" (1984) commercial bumper featuring Starscream **Middle Bottom: Schematic of a Skywarp's jet mode after he's the first scanned in The Ark in the Transformers episode "More Than Meets the Eye, Part 1". *On page 3 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 4, on the two monitors once again have stills from the Transformers animated series' commercial bumpers: **Top: Commercial bumper featuring Trypticon (1986). **Bottom: Commercial bumper featuring Shockwave (1985). *On page 5 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 3, on the monitors are: **Middle top: The "HYPNO-CHIP CONTROL" screen from the Decepticon lab near the end of the Transformers episode "The Ultimate Doom, Part 2". **Middle bottom: The graphic about implanting the Hypno-Chip from the Decepticon lab near the end of the Transformers episode "The Ultimate Doom, Part 2". *On page 5 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, i panel 5, on the monitor is the schematic of Scrapper from Teletraan I from the Transformers episode "Heavy Metal War". *On of Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 are: **Thundercracker (F-15 Eagle form; Decepticon Seeker Commander) on the right of Slimer. **Rumble (robot form; Decepticon Mini -Cassette) is between Soundwave and Grimlock. **Ravage (jaguar form; Decepticon Mini-Cassette) is in front of Wheeljack. **Kickback (locust form; Decepticon Insecticon) is on the far right above Grimlock. *On page 20 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5, the Decepticon symbol flashing in Starscream's eye is a nod to when the symbols glimmer in the season one title sequence of Transformers (1984). See Also *Decepticons at Transformers Wiki Appearances *IDW Comics''' **Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 References Gallery AstrotrainTFGBIssue1CoverA.jpg|Astrotrain seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Cover A BombshellTFGBIssue1CoverA.jpg|Bombshell seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Cover A SunstormIDW01.jpg|Sunstorm seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 StarscreamIDW02.jpg|Starscream seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 NacelleIDW01.jpg|Nacelle seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ThundercrackerIDW01.jpg|Thundercracker seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 LaserbeakIDW01.jpg|Laserbeak seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 HotlinkIDW01.jpg|Hotlink seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 SkywarpIDW01.jpg|Skywarp seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ReflectorIDW01.jpg|Reflector seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ReflectorIDW02.jpg|Reflector seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 SoundwaveIDW01.jpg|Soundwave seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 MegatronIDW02.jpg|Megatron seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ShockwaveIDW01.jpg|Shockwave seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 ThrustTFGBIssue2CoverA.jpg|Thrust seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 Cover A AstrotrainTFGBIssue2CoverA.jpg|Astrotrain seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 Cover A DevastatorIDW01.jpg|Devastator seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 DevastatorIDW02.jpg|Devastator seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 PredakingIDW01.jpg|Predaking and Dropkick warrior drones seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 PredakingIDW02.jpg|Predaking seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 DropkickDarkGuardianIDW01.jpg|Sentinel blasted in head, Dark Guardian, and Dropkick transport drone firing gun seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 OnslaughtIDW01.jpg|Onslaught seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 CrosscutIDW01.jpg|Crosscut seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StraxusIDW01.jpg|Straxus seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 ShrapnelIDWTFGBIssue3CoverA.jpg|Shrapnel seen on Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 BlitzwingIDWTFGBIssue3CoverA.jpg|Blitzwing seen on Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ArdsleyTravelPlaza01.jpg|Stunticons nod see in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 OptimusPrimeIDW15.jpg|Reference to Destrons and Battlechargers seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 DevastatorTFGBIssue4CoverA.jpg|Devastator seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Cover A PredakingSwoopSnarlTFGBIssue4CoverA.jpg|Predaking seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Cover A SkywarpCosmoTFGBIssue4CoverA.jpg|Skywarp seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Cover A SkywarpTFGBIssue4.jpg|Skywarp nod seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 SlimerThundercrackerTFGBIssue4CoverA.jpg|Thundercracker seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Cover A LaserbeakTFGBIssue4CoverA.jpg|Laserbeak seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Cover A TrypticonShockwaveTFGBIssue4.jpg|Trypticon nod seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 ScrapperTFGBIssue4.jpg|Scrapper nod seen in Transofrmers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 KickbackTFGBIssue5CoverA.jpg|Kickback seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Cover A ThundercrackerRumbleGrimlockTFGBIssue5CoverA.jpg|Thundercracker and Rumble seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Cover A WheeljackRavageTFGBIssue5CoverA.jpg|Ravage seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Cover A DecepticonsTFGBIssue5.jpg|Nod seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 BumblebeeJazzSunstreakerIDWTFGBIssue5.jpg|Galvatron's throne seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Category:IDW Characters Category:Transformers Category:Extraterrestrials